Somewhere
by Reunion Resurrection
Summary: [Super Paper Mario][TimpaniXBlumiere] A place where they can be happy together. [SPOILERS]
1. Arrival

Super Paper Mario

Timpani and Blumiere in their own world.

Rated T for brief nudity.

PLEASE inform me if you think I should change it.

Contains spoilers.

* * *

**Somewhere**

.a.r.r.i.v.a.l.

_timpani_

The ground shook under me violently, though I could not feel it. I hovered next to the pedestal where the Chaos Heart came forth from, and across was my Blumiere. He had changed drastically since I last saw him. The evil spirit from the Dark Prognosticus turned him into the monster of Bleck, not only mentally but physically as well. He looked like he had aged twenty years. His voice was cold, flat, and harsh. His skin, once a light blue that suggested he survived a blizzard, was now a menacing navy. Blumiere's eyes, and his father's as well, had always been red, but they never glowed. And the monocle! It just tied up the whole villain look. But now, as I stared at him through the translucency of the Chaos Heart, I could see through to the man I know and love.

"Are you ready, Timpani?" he whispered, the quakes growing more violent and constant.

"Yes," I answered. "I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled crookedly at me. Oh how I wished that my colorful butterfly face could show emotion!

The world shook one more time, then silence. Did we fail? I peered around worriedly, looking for signs of decay. The white chapel still held its shape.

"Blumiere?! What hap—" I could not finish my question. Immediately, I felt like I was dissolving. While I slowly dissolved, I slipped into unconsciousness. Four Pure Hearts; red, orange, yellow, and white; came out of me. The other four colors came from Blumiere who was also fading away. The eight hearts surrounded the black and pulsing one on the pedestal. The Chaos Heart seemed to absorb them, but it then turned to stone, like the heart that was caught in the destruction of Sammer's Palace.

The last sight I saw before I completely faded was an almost invisible Blumiere desperately mouthing, "I love you, Timpani."

* * *

This darkness was not like the scary one back at Castle Bleck. This was a warm, welcoming darkness, like the blanket to hide from ghosts as a child or staring at the sky on a humid summer night, even if you could not see stars. This was the play fort made from blankets, cushions, and chairs. This was the darkness Blumiere emitted, much different from his father's or relatives'. In the calming blackness, I drifted, human again. I felt my burgundy hair and limbs floating around me in the endless abyss. It seemed that I had turned back directly from my Pixl body, so I was bare. There was no up, down, left, or right. Only emptiness. I closed my eyes, listening to the music of silence when someone tapped my arm.

"Timpani?"

My eyes fluttered open at once and I spun around to see him.

"Blumiere!" I flew towards him and embraced his waist. He too returned to his original body, meaning that he was unclad as well. His old middle-aged form was back to his perfect physique in his twenties, along with the black, messy hair that I loved.

He put his arms around my shoulders and pressed his cheek against my hair. "I'm here, Timpani." We stayed in an embrace for a long moment, going nowhere _in_ nowhere. I felt my body press against his, remembering a familiar pressure of a night so long ago. I started to cry since I was so happy and joyful to be with Blumiere, even if it was in a void. Somehow, I knew that this nothingness was not a dead dimension, so I knew we had prevailed in saving everything.

He broke the silence with a whisper. "Do you remember the promise that I made to you? That we would find a place where we could be happy?"

I looked up into his soft crimson eyes. "Yes; why?"

"Would you like to go to that place now?"

I smiled sweetly. "Of course I would. I would go anywhere with you as long as we can be together." I pulled myself up to his face and gave him a small kiss. That's when I saw the first light I had seen in the darkness.

* * *

I awoke on a hilltop. There was a gentle breeze that rustled the leaves of a tree to the right of me and the tall, but soft, grass sway around me. The clear blue sky held puffy white clouds of varying sizes and a sun that was neither too bright nor too dim. I sat up, stretched, and yawned like I had been sleeping for ages. It appeared that I was in a small meadow that had some other trees scattered here and there. A brook bubbled behind me and a forest started to the far west. Past the forest was a grand purple mountain with snow peaks.

I stood up and stretched some more. In the tree closest to me, something red caught my eye. Fruit! I was delighted, a smile creeping over my face; when I regained my human body I was famished. The apples were a little out of my reach, so I had to stand on my toes to grab one. Just before I bit it, I remembered the strange apples in the road to Overthere. I decided to be cautious just in case that this apple had a side effect, like turning me into a giant or Sleeping Beauty like Peach even though these apples were normal and round. The apples of Overthere were strangely square and came in a multitude of shades.

"That apple's safe. Don't worry, Timpani. It's pretty good too," Blumiere said as he approached me from behind. He also sounded drowsy. His assurance made me feel safe about the fruit, so I ate it. It was juicy and delicious and non-fatal, just like he said. I turned around on my heels to meet his face, munching the apple. Once I saw him, I stopped chewing and raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"How did you get your clothes?" I asked. He was in the outfit he used when he snuck away from his father's castle to my parents' small mansion with his regal clothes and cape hung on his arm. My family was not of the wealthiest, but we were richer than most folk. I much preferred this to the cape and top hat he donned when acting like a prince.

"I'm not sure where they came from. I woke up next to you on the hill, but you were still sleeping. I decided to walk around. I ate an apple and I found my cape, hat, and clothing by the stream. I also found two of your dresses." I hadn't noticed that his other arm was behind his back. He brought it out and in the hand was his large white hat and slung on Blumiere's forearm were my two favorite dresses and hair clips.

I finished my apple and dropped the core, letting it return to the earth. "My things! Thanks for bringing them for me." He seemed to be glad that I was pleased in finding my material possessions with a grin as his expression. I took my dresses and clips from his arm, gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stepped into the light blue one that matched his skin tone. I pulled the halter neck strap over my head and smoothed out the dress. The light skirt of the summer dress danced in the wind and so did my wild hair. I pinned it down with my crystal butterfly hair clips that reminded me of my times as a Pixl. The rainbows the small prisms made took me back to my most recent escapades.

"Let me take your things." He took the second dress and extra clips and stored them and his clothes in a natural hole in the apple tree. "You look beautiful," he praised as he put his arms around me. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, his face fully relaxed and at rest. The difference was so great of what I had seen at the chapel.

"I can say the same for you." We both chuckled and I sighed. "I've missed you, Blumiere."

"Of course, so have I. You can't believe what I went through when I thought I lost you."

"Like wanting to destroy everything that reminded you of me?" I accused, pouting.

"I… I let my dark side get a hold of me then. I can't help it, being the heir to the Tribe of Darkness. But know that in my darkest hour, I still loved you Timpani. I gave into my nature, but it was because I loved you. I will always love you, no matter the obstacles, even though there are no obstacles in this paradise. I have always loved you, even when I was that demon of Bleck. I still thought of you and regretted everything I might have done to hurt of upset you. I even almost sacrificed myself for you. I love you, Lady Timpani, and that is a fact."

"Oh Blumiere…" I stared into his vermillion eyes. Oddly, they still glowed, but now they glowed with love and passion. The ruby-colored irises melted and smoldered and simply caught me. I would have exchanged his vow of affection if I wasn't so hypnotized by his eyes. "I love you too," I barely choked out, still dazzled beyond comprehension.

He kissed me, lips warm and soft despite what his skin suggested. His arms held me by the waist and pulled my body closer to his while my arms were tied around his neck, drawing his tall head closer to mine. When we released each other, he took his cape and top hat from the tree, put them on, and held me again around my shoulders. We walked down the hill into the meadow, preparing ourselves for an eternity together.

* * *

Author Note: Hello and thanks for reading! This is pretty much my first fanfiction (I had one with a single chapter, but I abandoned it) and I hope I can get some reviews. I'm sorry if you think my writing skills are under par. I just finished playing _Super Paper Mario_ recently and I just love all those star-crossed-lovers stories so I got engrossed with Timpani x Blumiere (and Edward x Bella, if any _Twilight_ or _New Moon_ fans are reading this). The point of view will alternate from Timpani and Blumiere. Be prepared for some OC (since I think I couldn't force myself to work with only 2 characters in a Garden of Eden sort of place) later on. I created the setting from the scene after the credits with the silhouette of Blumiere and Timpani on a hill with a tree and they walk down from it. Don't worry; the entire story won't be all this romantic stuff that would make some sick to the stomach. Read and enjoy and look out for more chapters!

-Tea Bag's Hex


	2. Swimming

Super Paper Mario

Timpani and Blumiere in their own world.

Rated T for brief nudity.

PLEASE inform me if you think I should change it.

Contains spoilers.

* * *

**Somewhere**

.s.w.i.m.m.i.n.g.

_blumiere_

_My hands, and my whole body, were shaking__ from the quiet sobs that rippled through me as I held the dark book. My tears fell on the cover of the Dark Prognosticus. Father wasn't home to stop me from releasing the dangerous magic held by the ancient manuscript. I could not live without her, so I would let nothing exist without her._

_Knowing that the darkness would consume me as soon as I viewed the first page, I uttered the last words I would want to say as a free man._

"_I love you, Timpani." As I said my final vow to her, I gritted my teeth and started to open what would be the end of myself._

_Just as my fingers slid under the cover, the door of the castle opened,__ signaling__ the return of my father. He was too late to stop me now as I was opening the volume. He walked into the study, the oak door's hinges creaking. As he was taking his hat and cape off, he saw me peering at the first page of the book._

"_BLUMIERE, NO!" he bellowed, eyes wide in fear. He ran towards me to cease this, but I had already read the first sentence. Father tried to grab the book away from my hands, but they were steel locks on the pages. I didn't budge an inch when he collided into me to take the Dark Prognosticus. Even his enhanced strength with magic couldn't move me._

_I muttered the first statement aloud for him, telling him that I was already taken by the darkness of the book. "Let the doomed reader of this evil tome be taken by the spirit within," I said, slowly turning my head to towards his, a grin fit for a goblin on my face._

"_Blumiere…" He released me at once to back away, his usually glaring eyes now panic-stricken._

"_Blumiere is dead! Now I am Bleck, Count Bleck declared! BLEH HEH HEH BLECK!" I announced in an alien voice. I let go of the book, its powers letting it float in mid-air, and swaggered towards my father._

"_No… Don't do this, Son," he pleaded for his life and the life of the worlds._

_With my toothy smile of insanity that showed off a display of fangs, I __sneered at him, my words dripping with bitter sarcasm. "Hello, Father. Thank you oh so much for sending Timpani away to die a slow and painful death, especially since you know exactly how I feel about her. Count Bleck will assure that yours will be likewise."_

_C__ackling maniacally, I picked up the diamond letter opener on his desk and raised it above my head. The dagger came flying down in my fist and—  
_

* * *

I sat up with a start, my hands gripping the blades of grass. Panting, I looked at my surroundings. The night sky above me told that the time was about midnight. Crickets chirped quietly in the forests while frogs sang throaty songs by the brook. The light breeze from yesterday afternoon still lingered and blew in my hair, the same color as the dark dome above me. One cool night long ago, Timpani and I had been staring up at the same stars, looking at the stars, wishing though Timpani said that I had already granted her wishes.

The rhythmic sound of Timpani's deep and even breaths next to me helped calm me down and bring me back to reality, if you could call this reality. Neither of us could believe that this would be how we would live for the rest of our lives, together in a pristine paradise.

I crashed back down to lay next to her again. She stirred and turned over in the soft grass.

"Blumiere…" she whispered and put one arm across my bare chest. Timpani sighed and stayed asleep. She had always been a deep sleeper, so my actions never woke her.

I stared up at the stars, thinking. The first night here, Somewhere we named it, and I had already been woken by a nightmare. Was this a bad omen? Could Somewhere be too good to be true? Would the past continue to haunt me, and even worse, would Timpani's past haunt her? Seeing her in torment would be the Underwhere for me; agony was the absolute last thing I wanted for her, especially since we were together now.

With all this worrying, I could have never fallen back asleep, so I decided to take a swim. I lifted her arm delicately off myself and placed it across her soft breasts. I leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, and darted off to the brook.

Yesterday I had discovered the mouth of the stream: a small lake filled with all kinds of fish. Almost as if Somewhere was prepared by the Ancients for us, a rope was tied to a tree branch over the lake. Once Timpani had collected enough apples to last a year yesterday afternoon, I took her to the lake.

"It's just like the place we would run away to sometimes on the weekends," Timpani said as she reminisced while looking. "Remember how at first the locals were wary of us 'rich folk'? It took a month of our regular visits to assure them that we weren't going to tax their fishing at the lake,"

I chuckled and added, "The village elder tried to shoo us away with a broomstick."

She beamed at me and had dragged me by the wrist. "C'mon, Blumiere. See if you can still do a flip when you jump off!"

I gave her a half-smile and grabbed onto the rope. With a running start, I leaped off a big, flat rock at the edge of the lake. Once the rope took me high enough, I let go and did a front flip. I yelled in exhilaration, flying through the air as I dove into the cool lake. I saw as I "landed" that the fish parted with my impact.

When I swam up for air, Timpani was getting ready for the jump. She ran with the rope in her hands, feet leaving the ground at the rock at the edge.

"Yahoo!" She let go and came towards me. I caught her in my arms just before she hit the water. "Hey, I wanted to splash, mister," she replied, giving a false frown.

"Fine, fine, go again. I'll swim out of the way this time." Rolling her eyes, she swam out of the water. Keeping to my promise, I let her do a cannonball into the lake. Timpani came up laughing, her light blue dress and luscious red hair sticking to her wet body. We raced to the rope to go again first and spent the rest of the day swimming. By nightfall we were both exhausted and collapsed at the same spot we had woken up. Timpani and I fell fast asleep right after we were done kissing.

Now, I simply sat on a rock we used as a launch pad, pondering about the future. I was so unsure of what would lie ahead of us here. It seemed like the picture of perfection, but I had learned well that perfection always has some skeletons in the closet. Surely we would find various surprises every day, like the lake, but would there be any unpleasant happenings here? I had already experienced one with my nightmare, but would we _find_ any? Not only that, but would we find even another who we could communicate with? We had already seen the swing rope which would mean that someone tied it there. Maybe that someone would reveal themselves to us soon.

I was sure that they would be friendly, but I couldn't help but wonder what they have done about shelter. Timpani and I needed somewhere to live, but neither of us knew anything about build a permanent house from the ground up. Compared to our old, ravish lifestyles, this was a shell shocker. We were eating hand-picked apples. I used to be able to have a freshly-baked apple pie at the ring of a bell. I knew that one day couldn't be much of a comparison, but it still was a big change for Timpani and me.

As I was lost in thought, I saw the sun crawl up and over the treetops. I had been awake and sitting by the lake for longer than I thought. Either that or it was already early morning when I awoke.

Timpani came and sat down to my right to watch the sunrise.

"You're usually out like a rock," I observed. My eyes shifted to her and I asked, "Why up so early?"

"Bad dream," she answered so very matter-of-factly. My eyebrows knitted together, discontent that she too had an undesired blast from the past. Strangely, she didn't seem too bothered by the fact that she had a nightmare, her face only looked thoughtful, but Timpani could always keep her emotions under wraps.

We rested our hands that we held on the rock while we sat in silence, watching the pink sky turn light blue. The last time we had done this was the day before my dreadful father sent her away to wander dimensions. The birds in the trees sang of dawn as the creatures of Somewhere were roused from their slumber.

Once the sun came up all the way, we slid into the cool lake. The water helped wake me up as I swam a few laps around the perfectly-circular lake. Timpani simply dipped her head into the water, using it to push her hair out of her face. No matter how pretty the pampered princesses I had been pushed to court were Timpani's beauty would always outshine them. Even when she called herself mediocre, I would tell her that she was the most attractive woman in existence because that was what she was to me.

After out morning water routines, we had breakfast. I was able to catch a few fish with a crude fishing pole made of a stick, vine, and hook-shaped rock, using my hands instead of a net. After running away from my father so many times as a child, I learned how to survive outside of my palace home for at least a week. Timpani cooked the fish over an open fire and we had apples as a dessert. A passing thought went through my mind, wondering how long it would take us to be bored of apples as fruit.

She was the one to start the mealtime conversation.

"So, why did _you_ wake up so early?"

I raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that if you were sleeping when I woke up?"

"I have my ways," she answered slyly, smirking.

"Well, I also had a bad dream."

"About…?"

"What happened when I first read the Prognosticus."

She nodded, biting into the fish on a tree branch. "I had a similar nightmare. I was dreaming about the first dimension your father sent me to." She shuddered at the thought as I reached over to place my hand on her shoulder. "Thanks," she said with a small smile.

Suddenly, a loud rustling came from the forest behind us. We both turned right away to the source of the sound. A dark figure was coming from the woods, pushing hanging branches and jumping over debris on the forest floor. Birds flew out of its path and small animals skittered away. The first body part to emerge from the green was a foot.

The person revealed themself.

* * *

Author Note: Hello and thanks for reading again! Sorry for the slow update; I couldn't really get my creative juices flowing with finals in school and such. Sorry to leave such a cliff hanger, but I need to think about how to get the new character developed and such.

To the Reviewers:

The Great Chicken Miasma: Thanks for that!

I've made Blumiere not a Shadee, but just a different humanoid race. Like dark humans or something.

I'll get to reading that then. :)

Minstrel of Ages: Hehe, my friend read this to edit it and she was tearing also.

I also like the fact that there's a lot of Timpani and Blumiere stuff. One of my favorite parts about the game was how the story was created.

-----

Look out for more chapters!

-Tea Bag's Hex


End file.
